The Night Changes
by MaeIsWriting
Summary: After the Wizarding war, nothing is like it used to be. Ron and Hermione kissed, but never actually got together. While he and Harry go on to be Aurors, she decides to go to a magical university in London instead so she can study. After a few bumps in the road, she stays at the twins' flat in Diagon Alley which leads to some interesting encounters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own either the characters or anything related to Harry Potter. Well, except this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews down below, I appreciate it!

This is my first fanfiction published here and the first one about Harry Potter... So, it'd be cool of you to be nice :) It halso hasn't been edited by any other person than me, so... yeah. Enjoy!

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Around her was only dark, but Hermione didn't need light to know where she had to go. The feeling of Ron's lips on hers still lingered there but it wasn't as nice a feeling as she had hoped it to be. They were best friends and simply that, she didn't need to make it more complicated. The kiss had felt right at the moment but it simply had been a reaction to the fact that they destroyed the Horcrux. Nothing more, or at least she told herself that. Hermione shook her head to get the thought of the kiss out of her mind. There were others in the castle that may still need her help! So, she climbed out of the Chamber of Secrets with Ron right behind her, both not saying a word. When they finally came out of the tunnel and stood in the bathroom again, she turned to her best friend. "I'm… going to search for someone who needs help." Her voice wasn't nearly as stable as she had hoped, but the Weasley simply nodded. "I'm searching for Harry." And with that, he went out of the bathroom and turned to the right, leaving Hermione's sight.

With a sigh, she turned in the opposite direction and after a few steps could already hear the still ongoing battle. Streaks of lightning flashed and the witch turned directly back into her surviving mode. With a few protecting spells and hexes she made her way up the staircases, feeling that someone up there might need her help. It was a gut feeling she couldn't really explain but that always had been right. Hermione turned around a corner just in time to see one still masked Deatheater disarming one of the Weasley twins. Hot anger flushed through her. The Weasleys had always been her second family, ever since she met Ron. Ginny was her best friend and there was no way she would let one of them get hurt! Her wand was already raised and before the Deatheater could even react, she had already spoken: "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew high through the air and out of the window next to Fred. The Deatheater growled at the witch, but that didn't leave the slightest impression on her. The anger inside of her was growing by the second and needed to burst out, otherwise it would eat her up. "Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted next and the man simply fell onto the ground with a great thud.

Panting, Hermione got down next to Fred and turned his head towards her. "Are you alright? We need to get back downstairs, to the others." She muttered while inspecting the twin who simply produced a small smile, but with visible difficulty. "You know, I was perfectly fine on my own here. No need to rescue me like a prince on a horse." He mumbled and tried to get up. His arms were shaking and his left leg seemed to be broken. Hermione managed a little chuckle as he sat down on the ground again. "Come on, let me help you. I've always wanted to see you as a damsel in distress."

Fred groaned as he got up with Hermione's support under his arms. She glanced slightly and realised that it probably wasn't just the leg that was broken. There was a gashing wound on his right and some of his fingers didn't seem to be in a very normal position. "Erm, Fred? Would you mind trying to walk on your good leg? Your weight is kinda crushing me." She managed to say as they reached the first staircase on their way back down to the Great Hall. He was considerably taller than her and from all the years of Quidditch training, his body was way more muscular than Hermione's. "Oh, right. Sorry, Mione." His teeth were gritted thanks to the pain and tried to shift his weight onto the leg that wasn't broken. "You know, for such a small witch you are pretty strong. Bet you've been boxing the last year, considering you were stuck with ickle Ronniekins and Wonder Boy." Hermione was close to tears from carrying the twin but still grinned broadly. Leave it to Fred Weasley to make jokes while there was a Battle going on around him. For a split second, she imagined what it had been like if she hadn't reached him in time.

She had always liked the stupid jokes and pranks the twins had pulled on everyone else even though she always pretended not to. It had been her duty to not allow them to try their stuff on first years - but that was it. Hermione adored the level of magic they were able to produce as it was higher than their O.W.L. oder N.E.W.T. levels. It came from their creativity and not from books as her magic. But Hermione would never let the twins in on that secret, they would mock her until her death.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The sunshine was flooding into Hermione's bedroom. As she grunted and rubbed her eyes, the memories of the nightmare fled her mind. She had been dreaming about the battle again, every night seemed to be worse than the last. The sleeping potion on her bedside table was nearly empty from all the nights she had needed it. Every Medi-Witch and wizard had told her not to use it too often as it would have quite bad side effects. Therefore, she only used it when the nightmares were absolutely unbearable. Hannah had been instructed to give it to her when she thought it good – which wasn't too often. The former Hufflepuff and Hermione were living together for quite some time now since they both had enrolled into the Magic University of London to study. There were also some dorms on the campus but both preferred their own place and to not be surrounded by people all the time. Since the war had ended, the media went nuts just to see a picture of Hermione or any member of the Golden Trio really. Also, the former members of the DA were being followed around which didn't make life much easier.

During their time at Hogwarts, Hannah and Hermione weren't the best of friends and simply talked to each other when it was necessary. By now, they had grown much closer, even though they both knew that this wasn't a friendship made to last for centuries. Hannah was still very close with Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones and would rather go out with them than with her flatmate. But Hermione didn't really care, she still had her own friends and the times Hannah and she ate together, it was still a good time.

A few months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and many things had changed. Not only was Professor McGonnagall now Headmistress, but Harry and Ron – alongside many other members of the DA – were working as Aurors now for the ministry. With Kingsley Shacklebolt as their Minister, Hermione felt safe. He had been a member of the Order after all and had been fighting alongside them. But also in their private lives, many things were so different than they had expected: While Ginny and Harry were most definitely in love and dating, that hadn't really been the case of Ron and Hermione. That kiss they had shared down in the Chamber of Secrets, it had made things a bit awkward. And things hadn't really improved after he finally told her that he loved her and not so much as a friend. But Hermione had shut that down right away by telling him that she didn't feel quite the same and didn't want to lie to him about that. The first few weeks after that had been awkward and weird when they all stayed at the Burrow together. But ever since Hermione had moved out into her new place, things had improved. Ron was now dating one of his co-workers from the ministry and seemed to be genuinely happy with her.

And Hermione? She had declined Shacklebolt's offer and instead enrolled into university. The thought of it came back into her mind and she looked down at her watch. "Oh shit." Classes would start in about twenty minutes and she still needed to get ready! Hannah was already sitting at their kitchen table with breakfast and a big frown on her face. "What's up with you?" Hermione asked when entering and turned to pour herself coffee into the thermos cup she always took with her to classes. "I have the biggest hangover in the history of hangovers." The blonde girl groaned and shook her head slightly. At Hogwarts, she had always seemed like the shy girl next door, not able to hurt anything or anyone. But ever since she had started dating Seamus Finnigan and studied, things had changed for her as well: She was way more open to meet new people and had developed quite the liking for partying.

Hermione smiled and threw some pills over to her flatmate that had been lying on top of the shelf. "Here, take these. You'll feel better, they always work for me." With another look at her wristwatch, she quickly crammed the thermos into her university bag and went into the hallway. "I'll see you later. Thanks, Mione!" She heard Hannah yell after he and with a smile on her face, she left the flat and apparated onto campus. As always, the designated areas for apparating were full with students. They all looked tired and as they only survived on coffee and chocolate – which was also the case for her. Every few weeks she went into Diagon Alley and stocked up on her sweets. She remembered that her cupboard was pretty empty and made herself a mental note to stock up as soon as classes were over.

During classes, Hermione scribbled down as many notes as possible but today, she just couldn't concentrate completely. That nightmare was still stuck in her head and her thoughts went back to that battle. She had never wanted any credit for saving Fred's life or anything at all, really. It had bugged her that everyone seemed to think that Voldemort had been defeated solely because of the Golden Trio. She had never seen herself as a hero and it was quite difficult adjusting to the fact that everyone saw her as one. The first weeks at University had been weird as everyone had just wanted to talk to her because of that and wanted to be her friend simply because she was "that" Hermione Granger. By now, it had toned down and she could just go to class and study for exams.

It was around three in the afternoon when classes were finally over and Hermione went into Diagon Alley. It was now late October, but the sun was still warm on her face and a smile formed there. She had always loved autumn; the light was simply so complementing all the time and everyone looked good when photographed in that light. The witch went from shop to shop, buying loads of sweets and other stuff she needed for university. After she was done with that, Hermione stopped in front of the shop of the twins. It had been quite some time since she had visited them and she decided to do that right now.

The doorbell rang loudly in the empty shop when she entered. It didn't really surprise her as all the younger ones were at Hogwarts and most students didn't have the money to buy themselves jokes all the time. As nobody seemed to have heard the bell, Hermione looked around a bit. She had only visited the store when it had been packed with students, so it was quite interesting to see what else they offered. She had just passed the part with the love potion when a familiar voice sounded right next to her. "Ah, you surely don't need _that_ , do you, Hermione?" She jumped a bit at the sudden sound, but quickly broke out in giggles. "How many times have I told you that I don't like being scared, George?" A broad smile was plastered on her face as she hugged the twin. He smelled quite good, compared to what she was used to by now. At university, the guys mostly smelled like herbs or potions, not like some cologne.

"If you had said something, we would have prepared some dinner, you know. But as we are prepared for just everything, you are in luck, Granger!" He smiled and offered her his hand as he pulled her along the corridors of the shop. "Fred has just come back from Hogsmeade and Angelina isn't in town, so you have an evening full of our wonderful company right before you." Hermione grinned and nodded. She hadn't really expected that but she knew the Weasleys good enough to not decline. They would be pretty sad, but cover it up with stupid jokes. So, she just followed him through a door at the back and into the flat the twins shared. "It looks way better than last time when I was here. Like someone actually lives here." Hermione joked and smiled at George who was heating up the stove. "Yeah, since we actually live here and not at the Burrow." He grinned back at her and put some noodles into the boiling water. "I hope you like -" Something shattered at the end of the flat and loud swearing could be heard. Hermione jumped at the sound of the shattering and looked at George with big eyes. But before he could say anything, Fred stormed into the kitchen, without a shirt on and a grimace of pain on his face. "For Merlin's sake, do we have anything for bandaging?" He said through gritted teeth, looking around. When his eyes fell on Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks. She felt a bit uneasy, trying to look anywhere but Fred's bare chest. "Uhm… hey, Fred."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

George scoffed and threw some band-aids to his twin brother. He had a very broad smile plastered on his face and turned his attention back to the stove, not being able to hide his amusement. Meanwhile, Hermione was blushing hard and Fred was ruffling his hair. The awkward silence was broken when he finally opened his mouth. "Hey, Mione. I didn't know you'd be here, otherwise I would have put on a shirt." He had regained his normal, playful tone and even managed a smile. "It- uhm, it's alright, really. I just thought I'd visit you as I was in town anyway and needed some stuff for university, so… and George really just took me with him." She stuttered a bit and was relieved when Fred just smiled, took the band-aids and disappeared again into his room.

"One could think you two like each other with that much blushing." It came from George who was very much amused and had just finished with the cooking. "Plates and cutlery is in the wardrobe in front of you." Hermione turned and took out three sets of plates to put them onto the table. "It's really nice of you guys to invite me over to dinner, I sometimes simply survive on Instant Noodles for weeks." She said and smiled at the Weasley twin who sat down next to her. George's expression changed for a moment, showing concern. He wanted to say something but chose not to as Fred had entered the room again. He knew how Fred became very overprotective when it came to Hermione as well as his younger siblings and he didn't want to upset him. The other redhead sat down opposite his brother and smiled at the girl next to him. Fred offered Hermione the pot of noodles and meat which she gladly took. She hadn't really had a decent meal since the last time at the Burrow. They ate while talking a lot about the memories they shared of Hogwarts and the times at the Burrow they spend together. It was late at night when Hermione finally returned to her flat. She smiled hugely as she fell onto her bed. The twins always knew how to make someone smile and how to have a good time.

The weeks passed by and Hermione made it a habit to meet with the twins on a regular basis. They took turns in cooking and the Weasleys would get her to test some of their new stuff for the joke shop, sometimes even without her knowing. They would reminisce about all the times Fred and George pulled stunts on their family and on Hermione, laughing loudly until Hannah came out of her room and told them to turn it down a bit as it was already two in the morning.

During that time, Hermione also got updates on what was going on with all the others as she herself didn't have too much time for catching up. Harry and Ron were mostly at work, Ginny at Hogwarts and she had to study for university and finish her papers. But as Christmas drew nearer, George had an idea for their weekly meeting: Instead of cooking and just talking, he wanted to go out and visit one of the infamous parties on campus. After some persuasion, Hermione finally gave in and even got Hannah to join. She brought Seamus and Dean along, which was a huge surprise for not only Hermione, but also the twins. They hadn't seen each other in so long and chatted lividly on their way to the party. Hannah and Hermione had taken some time to get ready, but it most definitely had been worth the while: They both look stunning in their dresses, Hannah wearing a dark red one and Hermione's was emerald green. The club was packed with students and the blonde Hannah dragged her along onto the dancefloor. The boys went to the bar first, got drinks and looked for a spot at one of the standing tables. "Hermione looks really good, you gotta say that." Dean nodded approvingly as he watched her on the floor. There was really no romantic interest hidden in his words, but he still could see how Fred's grip around his beer tightened. The dark-skinned lad shot a questioning look to George who simply shrugged and shook his head slightly. Dean knew the twins well enough not to interfere and question Fred on the spot. Seamus on the other side sometimes had the empathy of a donkey and didn't even realise what was going on. He simply watched his girlfriend and had a smile on his face. "Mate, you should go and dance with her. I can't stand it when you strip her off with your eyes!" George called out grinningly as the Irish went slightly red, but nodded.

Hermione came to their table, a bit sweaty but smiling broadly. "The music is fantastic, you have to join us!" She had to nearly yell so that the boys could hear her. As the dancing had been a bit exhausting, Hermione simply grabbed the nearest glass and took a huge gulp. She instantly regretted it, feeling the burning sensation in her throat. She coughed and Dean gave her a sympathetic look. "That was Seamus' Firewhiskey. I would've warned you, but… well." He grinned. "I'm… going to get some water." Hermione croaked and went to go to the bar. She had only made a few steps when someone took hold of her arm. "Hey, I can go for you. I need a new beer anyway." It was Fred who smiled down at her and Hermione nodded thankfully. She stayed with the boys and laughed along to their jokes, but got impatient when Fred still hadn't turned up again. Twenty minutes had passed already and he still wasn't back. The former Gryffindor got onto her tiptoes, trying to scan the area for the redhead, but wasn't quite successful. George chuckled and brought his face down to her ear. "He's standing at the bar, surrounded by a few very pretty girls. Ah, no one can really stand the Weasley charm, can they?" He whispered and stood back up. Hermione's inside clenched. Couldn't he just bring back her water and then go flirting with some girls? Also, this was supposed to be their night, anyway! "Good for him." She simply grunted which caused a raised eyebrow on Dean's face and a small smile on George's. But before they could make some comment, someone tapped on Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and saw one of the boys of her Healing Class in front of her. He was quite attractive and seemed to think the same about her. "Never see you around here, Granger. Mind if I take her from you for a bit?" He asked the two boys but didn't even wait for their response, but dragged Hermione with him onto the dance floor. She felt reckless. There was an attractive young man, wanting to dance with her and not some other girl and she liked it. She really did.

"You know, you're really hot." Hermione muttered under her breath as they were dancing closely. His hands were on her hips and grabbed her tightly. She liked the feeling of being lusted after, she didn't have too much experience with that. It was a new thing for her, but something she was more than willing to explore. "Well, you aren't too bad yourself." He muttered back, bringing her even closer to his body. "But I think I'm not the only one who thinks that." Hermione didn't understand what he meant. Her mind was a bit blurred, she couldn't think as straight as normally. The firewhiskey earlier and the two cocktails had really had much impact on her. "That guy… he stares at you the whole time." He pointed at the table where her friends were still standing. "Nah… those are my friends. Nothing else there." She turned back around to face the guy in front of her. What was his name again? Something like Jesse or Dean. She couldn't really remember. Hermione could only feel his hands on her body and she was really grateful for that because she had a feeling of not being able to stand without any help. He whispered something in her ear and she simply nodded, following him, away from the dance floor into the direction of the toilets. Wait, did he have to pee? Should she wait here? He pulled her with him into one of the cabins, but didn't manage to close the door. Hermione could only see flaming red hair for a moment and then felt strong arms surrounding her. "It's alright, Mione. I'm here." A voice whispered into her ear and she smiled, recognizing it. "Is that you being my prince now? You don't have to, you know. I am perfectly capable of standing up for myself." The chest, which she was pressed against, vibrated when he chuckled. "I can be your Prince anytime you want. Just tell me if you want me to be."


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters or anything of the Harry Potter World. Also, English isn't my first language, so please excuse spelling mistakes or that sort of thing! Thank you :)

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Hermione had a feeling that her head was going to explode. It just hurt so much she couldn't handle it. Grunting, she stood up and fell directly back onto her bed. Or, was that even her bed? She looked around the room, opening her eyes properly. Those posters were definitely not hanging in her room! She didn't even like Quidditch that much. Slowly, Hermione turned her head and saw a shelf with photographs on it. They showed only people with flaming red hair and a sudden realization hit her. She had been drunk last night, very drunk indeed. And one of the twins had carried her out of the club. But why hadn't they gone back to her flat? That surely must have been nearer. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in an old shirt that covered her bum and went down nearly to her knees. Who on earth had undressed her? Maybe Hannah. But she surely had gone back to their flat with Seamus and Dean.

Hermione tried to get up once more and managed it this time. She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. From the kitchen came muffled laughter and the smell of coffee and pancakes. A smile formed on her face and she went to the closed door to open it, but stopped herself just in time. "Well, at least you got her undressed one time in your life, mate. I wouldn't bet on that happening again." Shame shot through Hermione and coloured her cheeks in a deep red. So it hadn't been Hannah, but one of the twins to get her changed. They probably would make fun of her for months now! Her embarrassment grew as the other twin answered. She couldn't really tell them apart simply by their voices. "Yeah, but I just couldn't let her sleep like that. And I didn't want any vomit on my sheets, so…" Hermione hid her face behind her hands. She had vomited? Onto herself? That was a first time for her. She wanted to go back to bed but in that exact moment, George opened the door. "Oh, well. She woke up at last." He grinned at her and stepped aside so she could enter the kitchen. Fred was sitting at the table in a shirt and boxers, looking up at her. His eyes travelled quickly from the shirt to her naked legs and a little red flushed onto his face. "Did you sleep alright, Mione?" He composed himself again and managed a smile as well. "We have some coffee and pancakes, as well as a potion against the headache." Hermione tried to get rid of her redness as she sat down and hid herself behind the cup with the potion. "Thanks." Her voice was small and trembled a bit.

George sat down next to her and pat her on the shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed, Granger. We all get drunk and vomit sometimes." He earned a groan of her for that and chuckled. "Well, we got business to do. The shop should've opened two hours ago, so we need to go." He nodded into the direction of the food. "Just take what you need, have a shower, anything. But don't forget so say goodbye before you leave." And with that, both twins left the kitchen. She still felt embarrassed about the whole thing and didn't really know what to say - not that there was a need for it now as she was sitting in the kitchen all by herself. Hermione looked around. The kitchen was filled with simple furniture in calm colours, bright cutlery and many pictures on the wall behind the bank. They were pictures of the twins' time at Hogwarts, from family meeting at the Burrow and just some random ones from every member of the Weasleys. But Hermione's curiosity woke when she found herself pinned up on the wall. It wasn't an old picture, it was rather recent, from one dinner at the Burrow. She was wearing a simple dress, her hair loose and she laughed at something another person had said.

She had never seen that picture before and kneeled up on the bank to inspect it closer. She clearly wasn't aware that she was being photographed as she did not look into the camera. Who had taken that picture? There was also one of her with Ron and Harry, it must've been taken in their third year. Harry's hair stood up in all directions while hers was incredibly bushy and untamed. Unknowingly, a smile had formed on Hermione's face as she watched the pictures move. "I always liked that one picture of you at the dinner. You look happy." Hermione nearly fell over at the sound of Fred's voice and struggled to stay on the bank. He was leaning in the doorway, also with a smile and his eyes focused on her. She blushed slightly, quickly fiddling with the hem of her shirt to make it cover everything again. "No need, there's nothing under there I haven't seen already." The red-haired boy chuckled which just made her blush even harder. Fred thought that she looked utterly breath-taking just wearing that old shirt of his and his mind wandered off for a bit. He could get used to seeing this a lot. Hell, he wouldn't mind seeing this every morning! Even without all the makeup and just that shirt on, Hermione looked stunning to him.

Her questioning look brought him back into reality. "Sorry, what was that? Was lost in thought for a bit." He apologised with an innocent tone that he hoped would cover up his nerves. Hermione chuckled slightly. "I wanted to know where my dress is so that I can get changed and go home. You surely want your shirt back." Fred could feel his stomach clench. "Nah, don't mind, you can keep it. The dress should be on the chair in my room, together with your shoes and the other stuff." He tried to sound as careless about that shirt as he could. It wasn't one of his favourites, so he really didn't care if he had it or not – but he cared if she would take it with her.

"Thanks, Fred. For everything." Her voice was small but her grip was surprisingly strong as she got up and hugged him. Hermione felt so much gratitude towards her friend, it was almost embarrassing. Just as Fred had mentioned her stuff had she remembered what had happened. The boys, the dancing, that he… practically saved her. "It's alright, Mione. Don't bother." He shrugged, but hugged her back. She could feel the strength of his arms and for just a moment, felt like she could stay here forever. Safe in his arms, all the stuff out there shut out. Hermione regained her compulsion rather quickly, freeing herself of the embrace. "I … uhm, I'll get going then. You have work to do and I should really be at home, studying." She muttered, shooting one last smile at the Weasley before she left the kitchen behind. It took just a minute to gather all her stuff and go back to the front door. Fred was still standing there, watching her. In his gaze, Hermione could see something else than just the normal expression she was used to. There wasn't just friendliness, sympathy and the occasional twinkle of mischief – but something else. She couldn't put her finger on it and as soon as she tried to see it again, it vanished. "Yeah, well. You can apparate just from here, no problem." Fred told her and watched as she nodded. Just a small crack and Hermione had vanished.

He let out the breath he had been holding in and his face turned into a broad smile. Even though he hadn't really liked the way this whole situation had come to be in the first place, he surely didn't mind the outcome of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

A few weeks passed since they went to the club and Hermione had still shown up to her weekly meeting with the twins. Occasionally, Angelina would join them as well which was always fun. But nonetheless, Hermione would always feel a bit out of place whenever she was there. She really liked Angelina, she was one of the coolest girls Hermione knew. But it made her realise how long she had been single now and that she still sometimes thought about what had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. What if she hadn't pulled back and had been dating Ron? Would she be happy? Would they make a good couple? All the time in Hogwarts, everyone had thought her and him to be a couple already. Just like everyone thought that Angelina and George would come together at some point or another. Hermione could still remember Mrs Weasley's face when she had told her about the kiss and her decision. It was like she had destroyed a life-long dream but she couldn't help it. She couldn't have lied to Ron about her feelings, he was after all her best friend.

It was even weirder when she met up with Harry and Ron. In the beginning, she couldn't bare his stares, full of longing and pain. But it had improved by now. Hermione had been happy to hear that Ron was now dating another girl, she hoped it would take his mind off her. Ever since then, their communication had improved and they could actually laugh together. But still. Things weren't exactly like they used to be for the Golden Trio and Hermione sometimes wished for a Timeturner, just to make things normal again. But she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, she knew about the consequences of playing with time. It was no good to wish for the past to come back, she told herself.

With time, also her nightmares got better. Hannah wouldn't wake up so often anymore, woken from Hermione's screams in the middle of the night and shaking her awake. In fact, she slept the best whenever she came back from the twins or when the twins had been over at her place. They just had a calming influence on her which would be surprising to those, who didn't really know them. Hermione had discovered a site of the twins where they would be calm, very thoughtful and surprisingly emotional. She liked the idea of them opening up just to her about some of their insecurities. George had talked a lot about feeling insecure because of his missing ear which had surprised Hermione immensely. She hadn't taken him for someone who cared much what other people said. But the twins had always been up for a surprise.

Hermione yawned loudly and stretched herself. She had been sitting at her desk for hours and everything hurt. Next to her was an empty package of chocolate ice cream, some empty sweet wrappers, and a nearly empty tea can. She had been sick the whole week and even cancelled on the twins the first time. She just felt awful, with no energy to make herself something decent to eat or to shower. Her hair was up on her head, some streaks falling out of the ponytail. She had put on a bandana to keep them from falling into her face while she was studying but it was no use. Hermione simply didn't feel like going outside of her flat or even her room, but in that moment her doorbell rang.

She grunted and could already hear Hannah answering the door. "Uhm, I don't think she – oh, for Merlin's sake! You can't just-" The footsteps came nearer to her room and Hermione looked up curiously, she wasn't expecting anyone. Her door flew open and inside her door frame stood a clearly drunk and shaking Ron.

Slowly, Hermione got up and watched his tall frame trembling. Hannah followed him suit, frowning at his appearance. "I couldn't help it, he just pushed me out of the way!" She exclaimed angrily but the other girl simply shook her head. "It's fine, Hannah. Thanks." The blonde gave her a look that was clearly saying Are you sure? But Hermione simply nodded. Ron shut the door behind him with a kick and she jumped at the sudden sound. "Erm… hey." She said warily, her eyes wandering from his red face to his shaking fists. He had been drinking, that much was obvious. She knew that expression on his face, he had looked like that whenever he wore that stupid necklace last year. Hermione took a step back as he started to speak in this loud, aggressive voice. "You know, it's really funny. You clearly don't want anything to do with me anymore, stating that we should just be friends. But then you go and throw yourself around the neck of my own brother!" His voice trembled with anger and Ron punched onto the desk, sending the wrappers flying off onto the ground.

Hermione stopped confused. What on earth was he talking about? Her expression must have made her thoughts clear as Ron rumbled on. "Is it because he's taller than me? More of a man, with his own shop or what? I am very sorry I didn't drop out of school just to impress you!" He was yelling now, making the headache in Hermione's head much worse than it already had been. She shook her head furiously, still trying to comprehend what he said. "I'm sorry, Ron, but what on earth are you talking about? I am most definitely not throwing myself at one of your brothers!" She exclaimed now, her hand wandering to her pocket where her wand was stored. "Don't try to fool me, for Merlin's fucking sake, Hermione! Weekly dinner dates? Going out clubbing? Staying the night at his place?" He growled, moving slowly towards her. The air was thick of tension. They hadn't argued about what had happened between them ever since the Battle and now it was already nearly the new year. But slowly, she understood what he was talking about. A gasp went out of her mouth when realisation finally dawned on her completely and she couldn't believe he was even suggesting this. "Are you really thinking I'm dating Fred? Yes, we have grown closer since … it all happened, but I am most certainly not dating him!" Now it was her turn to yell at her best friend. He just scoffed and walked the last meter to close the gap between them. "Then this shouldn't hurt anyone." He muttered under his breath before placing his lips on hers rather forcefully.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Hermione didn't like the feeling at all. The smell of alcohol was coming out of every pore on Ron's body and the taste of it lingered on her mouth. He tried to shove his tongue between her lips, but that was where she finally drew the line. With all the strength she could muster, Hermione pushed him of her and wiped rapidly over her mouth. "What the hell gives you the right to do something like… that?!" She hissed at the Weasley who stood panting in front of her, rubbing his back. She had straight up pushed him against her wardrobe. "Leave. Now." Her voice was dangerously soft, only hinting the anger building up inside of her. Ron should have learned not to underestimate her when she was angry. Or at all, actually. But now, the alcohol seemed to fog his mind completely as he simply chuckled hoarsely. "Don't tell me you didn't like it when I kissed you. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything towards me." Hermione groaned in disgust of his tone.

"Don't you dare, Ronald, don't you fucking dare! I have told you quite detailed what I thought about it and you said it would be alright! But you clearly haven't even moved on one bit!" Her anger was now very much noticeable in her tone and Hermione's hands started to shake as well. What gave him the right to just bark in like this? To just plant that kiss on her? She tried to gain back her compulsion and shook her head. "I. want. You to leave." She pressed out once more and to show Ron that she really meant it this time; her arm was outstretched with her wand in it. "Don't make me hex you into oblivion."

The youngest of the Weasley brothers simply muttered some insults under his breath, but didn't put a fight. The door slammed shut behind him and Hermione jumped once more at the sound of it. Not being able to hold herself up anymore, she collapsed onto her bed and the tears came flooding as if all dikes had broken inside of her. She didn't hear Hannah entering the room or what exactly her flatmate told her, but simply the presence of her soothed Hermione. It felt good to have someone holding her, who gave her tissues and simply sat there with her. She didn't know how long they sat on her bed when the tears finally stopped falling. Hannah simply gave her a sympathetic smile and went out into the kitchen to make some tea. Hermione cradled up on her bed, blankets surrounding her and waited for the former Hufflepuff to return.

"Here you are, Mione." She handed her the cup of tea and sat for a minute next to her on the bed before starting to speak again. "He is an arse. He always has been, trust me. If he knew what a treasure you are, he wouldn't dare letting you go and treat you like this!" Hannah's face showed her anger truthfully, she never had been able to hide her true feelings. Hermione liked that about her flatmate, she always knew that that girl wouldn't lie to her. "Thank you, Hannah. Really. For everything." But the blonde girl simply waved with one hand and shook her head. "Don't bother, really. You'd do the same for me. But I think you should get some sleep now." She smiled once more, this time showing all the warmth she had inside. No wonder Seamus fell for her, Hermione thought. Hannah really was one of the sincerest persons she had ever met.

After drinking her tea, Hermione laid back on her bed and stared up to the ceiling. She wondered if Harry or one of the twins were still awake. It was already 11pm, so maybe not. But she also couldn't work up the energy to get up once more, so she dropped that idea again. She would need to tell somebody though, otherwise this would eat her up. Her thoughts trailed back to Ron and what he had said earlier. She wasn't throwing herself at Fred! They met once a week for dinner, but that wasn't something like a date. Definitely not. Once, there was always George with them and sometimes also Angelina. None of them flirted actively with the other, so that crucial part of dating also wasn't happening. How on earth did he even know about their dinner? But Hermione didn't have energy left to think about that. She would make up her mind about Ron in the morning, when she had had some hours of sleep.

Some miles away, Fred was lying awake in his bed as well. Ever since Hermione's owl had arrived to tell them she wouldn't come tonight, he felt uneasy. She wrote that she was still sick and didn't want them to be too. Fred always cared more about the well-being of everyone else before he thought about himself, so him worrying about Hermione was more than natural. Then, George had come back with Ron following suit. They had met in the street and, as they had food prepared for three, invited their younger brother over for dinner. It had been nice to catch up with Ron, they didn't see each other very much. But the dear family reunion had taken a sour turn, when Ron asked why they had prepared food for three in the first place. "Were you expecting someone?" He looked curiously from Fred to George who had smiled. "Actually, yeah. Since I think, four months or so, we meet up with Hermione every Thursday." Fred had desperately tried to cut his twin off, but too late. Ron's face mirrored a grimace as he tried to keep a straight face. It had been more than obvious that he still had romantic feelings for her. It had made Fred's insides clench with pain and anger. How could he do this to his own girlfriend? She was probably wondering if she would ever be good enough for ickle Ronniekins! And Hermione – how could Ron do this to her?! They had been friends and if she didn't want to be anything else, he had to let it go. It was as simple as that.

George had put a bottle of firewhiskey onto the table and Fred watched as his younger brother nearly emptied it all by himself. It didn't take him too long and soon enough, he left the flat. Worryingly, Fred paced up and down in his room, his mind wandering off to Hermione. What if Ron had gone straight to her? His little brother had always been one for stupid and dramatic appearances and especially with all the alcohol in his blood. This couldn't be good. Also Ron's fantasy was always something to be reckoned with – he could make an elephant out of the tiniest ant. But Fred knew it was no good looking after Hermione now. He didn't want anyone to get a wrong impression of his motivation, but a little voice inside of his head asked quietly if it maybe was already too late for that.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** I hope you enjoy it so far! Please leave reviews and comments, it helps!

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Hermione had tried the best she could to get rid of the memory of Ron in her bedroom. But it didn't always work for her as sometimes, when she closed her eyes, the images came back to her. She had never seen Ron this angry or hurt. It was if he truly felt betrayed by her when she in fact hadn't done anything! They weren't dating or anything, so there also was no reason for him to really be angry with her. The days became shorter and Christmas drew ever nearer. With a longing ache in her heart, Hermione thought of her parents. They still lived down in Australia with an adopted set of twins themselves. She hadn't been able to reverse the memory spell she had performed back in the war. Sometimes it hurt her to just think of them, but she knew it had been the right thing to do. Ron and Harry had reassured her many times that she had done it to protect them and that it had. But she hadn't thought about the consequences for herself, hadn't even considered not being able to reverse the spell. She had been incredibly naïve about the whole thing!

Of course, she had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas, the Weasleys had made sure she would come and wouldn't stay at home all alone. They cared for her as if she was a second daughter and treated her like family. It was only two weeks now until she had to have all her presents and gifts ready and Hermione was stressing out. She already had the ones for Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Percy. She knew that the latter wouldn't expect anything from her and wouldn't have a present for her – but she really didn't care. She just wanted to show her gratitude that they all were still alive and welcomed her into their home. Hermione looked back down at the list in her hand and sighed. She still had to buy some gift for George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and – Fred. She smiled at the thought of him. At their last meeting, he had grinned broadly while telling her about some new ideas for their shop he had and asked her for advice. She had just chuckled and replied that his and his brother's genius combined surely didn't need her help! His gaze had dropped a bit but the smile had still been there.

She took it as a huge compliment that they considered her for advice rather than someone like Harry or their own brothers. But well, she still was the brightest witch of her age, wasn't she? Nonetheless, she still had to come up with ideas for her presents. She stood once more in Diagon Alley, looking at all the products on display in the windows. Maybe some nice fabric for Fleur, she liked making her own clothes. Yes, that'd be it! After half an hour inside of Madame Malkin's, Hermione left the shop with a huge bag full of fabric and clothes. She performed a simple spell to shrink everything and put it into her smaller handbag. She couldn't stand having so many shopping bags on here, they got way too heavy after a while.

In front of the shop for pretty much everything that had to do with Quidditch, Hermione stopped again. She had already bought Harry one more package of that stuff with which he could attend to his broom. Maybe there was also going to something inside that was fit for Ron. She didn't really want to give him anything after that scene he pulled in her flat but she figured it to be rude if she didn't get him even one tiny thing. They were friends still, or at least Hermione thought them to be. She roamed through the store, not really sure what she even was looking for.

She was just examining some … brushes? They were apparently used to comb the end of the broomstick to make it more aerodynamic, but Hermione found that thought incredibly ridiculous. Who would comb their broomsticks?! She put it back into the box and walked few steps to the right, not looking up or around her so that she straight walked into someone without realising it. "Ouch! Damn, Granger!" the man yelped, trying to keep his balance and shooting her an irritated look. She looked up, her embarrassment not exactly hiding with all the blushing on her face. "Sorry, I just didn't see you there!" It took her a minute to realise who she had nearly knocked over. A chuckle came from her mouth and she smiled slightly. "Cormac?" The young man in front of her simply nodded and grinned at her. Hermione needed a minute to took his appearance in: He still was very tall and broad, but his hair was shorter than it used to be. His face had also lost that arrogant meaning to it which he sported during their time at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when he still looked at her with a look on his face she couldn't really decipher. "Well, I work here to be exact. And I take it – as you don't like Quidditch that much – that you are on the search for some presents?" It was his turn now to ask and Hermione smiled a bit broader than before. She nodded and pointed vaguely at all the things around her. "I don't really know what to buy. I've already got some stuff for Harry, but I'm not sure about Ron…" Her voice trailed off and she could feel Cormac still watching her. But it wasn't such a stare as to see what she was wearing underneath her clothes. It was rather … a look to see if she was doing okay and that surprised Hermione. She had never taken Cormac McLaggen for someone to care how anyone else besides him felt. "Well, as he is your boyfriend you probably should know what he likes and what not." Cormac chuckled but dropped it as soon as she shook her head shortly. "Oh… sorry, I didn't know. I just assumed... Nevermind." He managed a smile and pointed at some polishing potion. "This is made for all sorts of brooms. Doesn't just make them easier to grip but also a bit faster. Tuning potion, you could say." He gave one of the flasks to Hermione and nodded, more to himself than to her. "Yeah, that'll do. He'll like it." He said with a reassuring tone as he lead Hermione to the counter.

"Anything else for you?" Cormac asked while checking the price for the potion. "No, thank you. And here you are." Hermione gave the money to her former house member and smiled thankfully at him. "You were a great help, Cormac. Truly." He simply nodded and again looked at her with that weird look on his face. "You know what, Granger? You are in for a treat. Follow me." He suddenly exclaimed with a big smile and motioned for her to follow him out of the store. Curiously, she followed him, not really knowing if this was a good idea or not. She hadn't really liked Cormac back in Hogwarts, he had been an arrogant prick and always tried to kiss her when she hadn't wanted him to. But the war had changed all of them in some way, so why not give it a try?

A few minutes later, both of them sat down on a table in front of a small café with their pots of coffee and just talked. It was really a pleasant experience for Hermione to simply reminisce about Hogwarts with someone else than her usual friends, especially because she hadn't liked Cormac before. But it seemed as though the war had made this young man humbler. He didn't just talk about himself anymore but listened more to what the other person said which Hermione found extremely pleasing. After nearly an hour, Cormac remembered he needed to go back to work. "God, I am so sorry I hold you back! This is my fault, rambling on about some stupid classes while you need to go back to work." Hermione blushed a bit as Cormac put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it a bit. "No need to worry, Hermione. They won't kill me." His smile was contagious, she realised. It was rather warm and coming from his heart than being that of an arrogant person. "You know, we should catch up again sometime. Would that be alright for you?" Cormac looked at her with a nearly pleading look in his eyes. "I know I've been a prick and an arse at school, but I would be really happy if you gave me another chance." Hermione just had to smile at those words and nodded. "Sure, why not. How about Sunday?" They fixed the date for Sunday at six pm and agreed that they'd meet in front of the shop where Cormac worked.

He waved at her when he left and Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit flustered at the whole thing. Was she really going on a date with Cormac McLaggen? Just now it came back to her that she would have to cancel dinner at the Burrow on Sunday. But she was sure Mrs Weasley would understand, she had always encouraged Hermione to go out there and have a date again. The young witch smiled to herself and picked up her things before continuing her shopping spree.


	8. Chapter 7

**olliepuppy:** Thank you! I sure hope it'll be interesting enough for you to read on :)

 **Mally1942:** I know that Ron never attacked her in canon and that Fred played pranks which sometimes humiliated people, but as this is an AU - things are going to be different. Also, this is not about bashing Ron or ignoring canon, but you'll hopefully see why later on in the story.

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was a wonderful thing, Fred had always liked the strings of fairy lights his mother would put up in the living room and around the whole house. It was the feeling of comfort and just being home that he loved so much about this particular season. He wasn't one to be soppy or emotional, but he did get quite soft at times. Christmas also meant that the whole family came together which included not only his older brothers, but also Harry and Hermione. She had been cancelling their weekly meetings often in the last few weeks and Fred couldn't get his head around why. He didn't want to bother her with owls asking why and if he or George had done anything that had offended her. She also hadn't shown up at the Burrow anymore and he simply hoped she would at least come for Christmas.

"Don't worry mate, she will come. She always does when it is about presents." Harry tried to reassure him and patted him on the back. It was a rather amusing site with the younger black haired man being almost a head smaller than himself. Fred looked at him with bewilderment before realising what he had meant. His cheeks flushed red and he quickly turned his head back to the window. "I – I was just – looking at the sunset." He tried to explain himself but failed miserably judging by Harry's face. The famous Harry Potter looked at him with a mixture of sympathy, amusement, and pity. "You're gonna have to tell her someday, you know. She won't be free forever." Fred had thought the exact same thing just a few hours earlier. He had wondered why Hermione was still on her own. Surely not because there wasn't anyone out there for her! And he knew that every single one out there would be a better choice than he was. He simply had a joke shop and still lived with his twin! What could he offer a girl? Nothing really, apart from stupid jokes and some cooking. George had always been the one with the brains, the one who charmed everyone.

As Fred watched the night sky, he saw the shadow of a person coming nearer to the house. His heart jumped at the sight when the person drew nearer: It was Hermione. He quickly turned away from the window, not wanting to make it look like he had been waiting there for her to arrive – even though he had done exactly that. Harry looked at him bemused but didn't say a word, he just smiled. It was way too obvious what Fred felt for his best friend, but he surely wouldn't be the one interfering or playing cupid.

Fred had just gone into the living room when Hermione entered the house. Her familiar smell hit him like a cannon ball and set free a memory he was sure he had buried way down in his mind.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

It had been their first class in the morning and Hermione didn't sleep too well last night. She liked Potions normally and always tried to give her best, but this morning was completely different. Slughorn had given them the task of brewing some Amortentia for extra points and she of course had turned up, alongside Pansy Parkinson and some other girls. No boys were in sight and Hermione sighed quietly. Her mind didn't concentrate well enough but she still managed to brew the potion correctly while some of the other girls didn't do so well.

It was now ten in the morning, when she finally went to pour some of the potion into the little flask on her desk. But right at that moment, Pansy walked up to the desk behind her and nudged into Hermione's side, causing her to nearly spill all of the potion in the flask onto herself. "For Merlin's sake!" Hermione swore and heard the faint chuckle behind her. There was no use in trying to go up to the Common Room and get changed, her next class would start in ten minutes.

So, she had to endure nearly two hours of Charms with her soaked clothes. Harry and Ron had goggled at her a bit when realising that she smelled differently for both of them. They weren't the only ones though: Every now and then, someone came up to her and told her that she smelt really good today. For everyone, Hermione was smelling of something different as they all reacted uniquely to the love potion. After the first few being annoying her, she tried to see the fun in it: At least now she knew what the others liked smelling, right? Especially for the girls that was interesting, she thought. It wouldn't hurt to write some of it down and save it for later use.

She sat down for lunch next to the two Weasley twins who had no idea of what had happened. The others had stayed behind as Hermione tried to hurry her lunch to get changed at last. George looked at her funnily and grinned. "How come you smell like fresh baked bread, Granger? And like –" He stopped and realisation dawned on his face. "Oh." He said quietly and grinned to himself. Fred didn't seem to agree with his twin and looked at him with a concerned look. "You sure you alright, Georgie? She smells just like she always does." He commented on the whole thing, not exactly understanding why his twin was smiling so broadly. Hermione sported a confused look on her face as she bit down on her potatoes before nearly spitting it all out again. "Wait, Fred - what did you say I smell like?" Her voice sounded rough and her eyes shot the older student an interrogatorive look. Fred looked up again from the Daily Prophet in front of him and looked back at her a bit staggered. "Just said that you smell like you always do. Parchment, old books, you know. Like a library. Don't know what he is going on about." And he motioned towards his twin brother who was having a hard time not to giggle loudly.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before getting up rapidly and flushing red. "I… uhm, I'm gonna get changed." She muttered and left the table while grabbing some toast and cheese. Fred stared after her bewildered and turned to look at George who was now laughing uncontrollably. "Could've just told her - you like her - all along, Freddie." It came from his twin in between the moments when he reached for breath. Fred still didn't understand what had been so funny about this. "I just said she smells like always, what's the problem with that?" His brother was slowly regaining breath and his complexion and after a few more silent giggles, George was finally able to talk. "Mate, why on earth would I smell fresh baked bread and citrus grass, hm? Happened one time only and you stood right next to me." He wiggled his eyebrows as it clicked inside of Fred's brain. The shock wiped his face of the questioning look before and he suddenly was as white as chalk. "No – surely – you don't mean – amortentia?" His voice croaked and Fred hid his face behind his hands. "Tell me I did not just say that. Please tell me, I didn't just tell her that Amortentia smells like her to me."

* * *

 **REALITY**

Fred had never forgotten the shocked look on Hermione's face that day. It had haunted him all year whenever he saw her at school or at the Burrow. He tried to play it off, saying that the potion must have been wearing off and George had only smelled it because he sat right next to Hermione. After a while, the awkward tension between them had gone – but Fred was more than relieved when he realised that his little brother didn't know anything about that moment. Ron surely wouldn't have liked his older brother to fancy his best friend!

"Hey everyone." Her voice called through the rooms of the Burrow and George only eyed his brother with an arched eyebrow and a smirk as Fred's face turned completely crimson. He had known about his twin's feelings for the brains of the Golden Trio ever since their sixth year. Fred had been ogling Hermione from across the Common Room, not concentrating on the plans Lee had just drawn out. And every time they had carried out one of their pranks, he looked over to her as to get her approval.

It was fun for George to tease his brother but he wouldn't dare do it in front of his parents, especially in front of his mother. She wouldn't understand the fun in it, wouldn't understand that Fred would only do something about his feelings if he was pushed in the right direction. His twin brother wasn't very good with talking about that stuff and tended to just laugh it all off. George, on the other hand, voiced his emotions and feelings very clearly and annoyed his family with that most of the time.

As soon as Hermione appeared in the doorframe, Fred's hand went up and tried to flatten his hair vigorously. She looked good, her dress swinging around her legs, fitting her just perfectly. And her hair looked different, she had straightened it. "Hey, Mione." His smile radiated with happiness and love towards her which Harry only commented with a smirk towards George. He knew about Fred's feelings towards his best friend since their fourth year when Fred had started ogling at the witch across the Common Room and at nearly every other occasion. He had finally confronted the twin about it and it was enormous fun to Harry seeing how flustered Fred could become.

But he also noticed the grimace of anger on Ron's face, watching the two hug. It worried him seeing his best friend like that, he had not seen Ron look this upset in ages. The last time had been when they had tried to destroy the Horcrux and it showed them Harry and Hermione kissing. But hadn't they decided just to stay friends after that kiss in the chamber? He thought Ron was happy with his girlfriend, she had moved in with him after all. And Hermione was at university which meant they didn't get to see each other a lot anymore. Had they had a fight? If so, he didn't know about it but Harry was determined to find out before this got out of hand.

Hermione finally let go of the twin and smiled broadly at him. "I thought you'd hex my head off as soon as I got here. I'm so sorry for cancelling so often, but I was so busy with university and stuff…" She trailed off but Fred chuckled only and nodded. "Forgiven and forgotten, Mione. It's all love." Her face lit up with joy and she hugged him once more, this time even tighter than before. "Oi, what do you think you're doing? I call it a Weasley sandwich!" George called out and joined them by hugging Hermione from the back which caused everyone else in the room to laugh at the trio before them.

"Oh, I see how it is now." His voice was dripping with fury and dangerously low. Ron's fists were shaking and his face nearly as red as his hair. George quickly let go of Hermione and shot his brother a puzzled look. "I have no clue what you are talking about." He looked from Harry to Ginny to Fred to Hermione who suddenly looked as pale as ever. "Now you're not only throwing yourself at Fred, but at George too? Didn't know you liked being a homewrecker, Hermione. I thought you actually liked Angelina, but well... I guess, there's much I don't know about my best friend." His laugh was frightening, more like a cackle than an actual laugh. Hermione loosened her arms from around Fred and let her bag fall onto the ground. Fury disfigured her face as she turned around.

"Don't you dare bring them into this, Ron! This is not about them." Hermione's voice was shaking, but Fred didn't understand what was happening. He was ogling at the pair, one shaking with anger and the other with a mix of frustration and fury. Harry seemed to move first, pushing Ginny into the kitchen and motioning for the twins to do the same. "Oh, it's very much about them if they're trying to get their hands on you and do whatever." Ron was growling at Hermione, his face contorted now with rage. She threw her hands in the air, trying to air her frustration. "They are not trying to get their hands on me, Ronald! It's you who tried it!" She yelled at him, her voice growing louder with each syllable. "You were the one breaking into my flat and scaring Hannah to death! I'm surprised you didn't try to hex her on your way." Now it was Hermione's turn to growl at the Weasley, causing shivers on everyone's arms in the kitchen. George only prayed to Merlin that his parents would take their time for that walk around the lake. Fred's face was stony, showing no expression at all. Harry, however, was holding Ginny back while looking like he was ready to battle a troll all by himself.

"I can't help it if you are not happy with who you're dating, Ronald, but I very much am!" Hermione's voice was as sharp as a freshly polished knife, it could have been cutting slices off a brick wall. "Yes, I'm very sure Fred is all about making you happy. He has always tried to shove it under my nose that he's better than me, so you have my blessing! Go on and be a homewrecker! Go on and snog the shit out of my brother so you can get your filthy hands on those galleons!" She let out a scream of frustration and fury. "For Merlin's fucking bloody sake, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am not dating your brother, I am dating Cormac! Why on earth is that so hard to get into your bloody head?!"

Everything fell silent in the house. The only sound to be heard was the breathing of Ron and Hermione, still standing in front of each other, wands raised. "Now that that's off the table – I would very much appreciate you keeping your nose out of my bloody business!" Hermione could feel her hands shaking with anger and sadness, but her voice was dangerously low. What on earth was going on with him? He had never talked to her like that except for that one time in her flat and realisation dawned on her. She had not only blurted out that Ron had been at her apartment but also that she was dating Cormac. It hadn't been her plan to do it like that and just as Ron stormed out of the room and out of the house, she turned to face everyone else still standing in the kitchen.

"I… I wanted…" Her voice broke and her wand fell on the ground. All of these faces with puzzled looks were staring at her and Hermione couldn't take it. She lowered her gaze to the ground before things got too awkward. "I didn't mean to tell you like that. " Harry was the first one to pull her into a hug, a bone-crushing hug. "What did he do to you, Mione? What on earth did he do?" His voice expressed his worry for the girl in his arms but Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't talk about this now. The look on her friends' faces showed support but one stood out. Fred's face was still blank, he wasn't able to look at her directly. "Fred, don't think bad of him, he-" The door slammed shut behind him and the rest all winced at the sound. It didn't need saying that Fred would not return to the Burrow that night.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Guys, I would really appreciate some more reviews! Cause without them I don't really know if you enjoy my story or my writing and stuff... So - just write some few words and make a girl happy :D

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Hermione had spent the rest of the Christmas holidays hiding behind her books or flooing over to Cormac's place. It had taken quite a lot of explaining why they had started dating in the first place and Harry as well as Ginny didn't want to believe any of it at first. "You hated Cormac, Mione! You…. You really hated him." He blurted out more than once and she told him over and over again that he had changed until he finally decided to drop the topic. That was until Ginny spoke up during breakfeast two days before New Year's Eve. "You could bring him over here, couldn't you? So that we see for ourselves that he has changed." The youngest Weasley also remembered just how much her friend had despised the older Gryffindor back at school and she was intrigued by the fact that they were dating now.

Hermione decided to send her boyfriend a letter which included the invitation to the Burrow and everyone was delighted that he send one straight back stating that he would come for dinner that evening. Mrs Weasley was happy in particular as she ran around the house and gushing over how wonderful it was that Hermione had finally found someone! Hermione blushed furiously at those praising words and tried to calm everyone down a notch. Especially when she saw the look on George's face who looked rather worried and taken aback. "What's the matter with you? You look like a ghost." She said quietly, sitting down next to him on the bench in the kitchen. Everyone else was in the living room, trying to clean things up a bit before Cormac would arrive. His face twitched with pain as he turned to the younger witch next to him. "I just wish you hadn't told us like that. Especially Fred, he – he needs longer to accept those things." He replied just as quiet as Hermione and her insides clenched once more. What was it with Fred? She remembered how well he had took the news of Harry and Ginny and that was his actual sister! He had made fun of Ron being with Lavender the whole time - he had been right of course, as that "relationship" had been a joke, really - and had congratulated Bill on dating Fleur. Why would he be so touchy when it was about… well, her? Before she could say anything in response, George lifted his hand and waved it off. "Just give him time, Mione. But come next week for dinner, will you?" She simply nodded and a smile reappeared on the twins' face.

The dinner and the evening Cormac spent at the Burrow went well for the pair of them. He redeemed himself from all the stupid things he had done back at Hogwarts and presented himself as a new man: patient, friendly, and witty. Yes, he still snarled some comments in the direction of Ginny and Harry, but they weren't as mean as they had been. Mrs Weasley couldn't stop talking about how beautiful the two of them looked side by side which made things a bit awkward but everyone relaxed when George hid a Canary Cream inside of Harry's pie. It was a happy evening at the Burrow and Hermione couldn't remember laughing this much since the war had ended – but there was something missing. Every time she looked over to George, her gaze fell on the empty spot next to him. It hurt. It hurt her not having Fred there as well, making stupid jokes and teasing the love birds relentlessly. She missed having him around and had a feeling that something had shifted in their relationship. Something had to be repaired but Hermione point her finger on what it was.

Soon enough, the holidays were over and with the new year, it was also the start of her new trimester at university. The bright witch nearly drowned in essays, homework and revision until the point where she stayed up all night and simply survived on coffee. Hannah was quite the opposite of her, she didn't seem to study at all. The blonde witch completed everything just as it should be and didn't put too much effort in it. Her mood was always slightly brighter than the one of Hermione but they still got along really good.

Hermione had been over for dinner at the twins' but things weren't the same anymore. The silence when no one spoke was heavy on their shoulders and only lifted when she asked for the salt. Gradually, they didn't meet once a week anymore but soon enough, it was only every fortnight. And even then, Hermione would cancel because of university. It angered her more than she wanted to admit, she missed having those two pranksters around her. They made her forget about deadlines, awaiting exams or stupid professors. With Cormac, she tried to find a distraction. It worked for the most part, but not necessarily completely. When she stayed over at his place, she would lie next to him, wide awake in the middle of the night. And when her mind finally drifted off, it was to visit either the Burrow or the twins' joke shop.

The days turned into weeks and soon enough it was already March. Hannah was sitting at the breakfast table one morning just looking at her calendar, not being able to move. At first, Hermione thought she had a stroke but then, a single tear dropped from the pretty face of the former Hufflepuff. "It's nearly a year. Ten months since that night." She muttered to herself more than to Hermione but she still stopped dead in her tracks. Ten months. Time sure had flown away fast, she thought. She hadn't spoken to Ron since Christmas and it hit her that she didn't even miss him. Her former best friend was now nothing more than someone that she used to know and used to love.

She sat down with Hannah, forgetting all about the essay she had wanted to write, and they talked about their time at Hogwarts for hours. The two girls shared laughter, tears and memories with each other when talking about the pranks the twins had pulled, how Umbridge had tried to get the school under control and mostly, about what all those people did now. She told Hannah all about her adventures with Harry and Ron, explaining how exactly they had managed all those adventures. Hermione realised that no one had actually told the pupils what had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets or at that maze during the Triwizard Tournament. It astonished her, really. It didn't surprise her now that everyone had questioned Harry and his actions back then.

* * *

They didn't notice the shadow. Hermione's eyes were dry from all the tears she had shed and Hannah had to blow her nose all the time. The shadow moved behind their flat entrance and another one appeared. Hadn't the girls been laughing so much, they would have been able to hear the murmuring and gotten their wands out just in time. But it was months since the war had ended and even though there were still some behaviours Hermione hadn't left behind yet - her guard was low and she certainly hadn't expected something like this to happen at her new home just like that.

With an ear-piercing bang, the door of their flat blasted away and the shock had Hermione tumbling from her chair while Hannah jumped right to her feet. There were no less than six cloaked persons standing in front of them, all with their wand drawn at them. A cackling came from the one at the front as both Hermione and Hannah looked frantically around, trying to find their wands in time. It lay next to the sink where she had been washing her tea cup just a few minutes ago. She could have hexed herself for that stupid mistake. During the war, she had made sure to always have it on her in case of an attack - and now the attack had come and Hermione wasn't prepared at all. But it seemed like her body just went straight back into survival mode and adrenaline shot through her veins. "What do you want?" Her voice was trembling slightly as she tried to seem calm and collected. She knew it was no use to provoke the Deatheaters in front of her. Or rather, what was left of the Deatheaters as those in front of her clearly were a desperate attempt of feeling great and powerful one last time. That didn't change the fact that those men in front of her most likely wanted her dead. And Hannah as well. The thought send a shiver down her spine and from a place way in the back of her mind, memories started to come back. Hermione could hear those screams again. The tumbling and crushing sound of walls. The desperate attempts of students trying to defend their friends and fighting for their lives.

"Oh, I dare say you know _exactly_ what we want... Mudblood." The voice of the man behind the mask was sulky, yet hoarse. It made the two young women shiver even more. Hannah was the first of them to get a grip and slightly waved her wand with a whispered Accio. But as soon as Hermione's wand was flying through the air to his owner, one of the other Deatheaters screeched and shot a red light at them. Quickly and with one swift movement, the dinner table was flipped and the girls tried to take cover behind it. "This won't help you much, I am afraid. We are six and you are simply two. A half-blood and blood traitor and a mudblood." His tone was condescending and it made Hermione furious. "Not very brave, are you! Needing six wizards to take out two filthy blood traitors - can't be that good, can you?!" She shouted from her hiding place as Hannah shook her head furiously. "Have you gone mad, Hermione? They'll kill us!" She hissed towards her friend whose breathing had gone heavy. Her temper always came through at the worst moments, Hermione knew that. But it made her fight better. It made the adrenaline shoot through her body even faster and strengthened her concentration.

She didn't lose time to instruct Hannah on what to do. She simply assumed the other witch still had her reflexes from the battling and darted out behind from the desk. "Protego Totalum!" The shield went up just in time to dotch another red light. "Petrificus Totalus! Confringo! Incarcerous!" The curses shot from her wand one after the other without pauses and Hermione could care less about actually aiming at somebody. The kitchen wasn't that big and with eight people in there, the chance of hitting somebody was fairly high. Curses and hexes and jinxes flew through the air; the wardrobe next to the fridge exploded with a bang and nearly everything from the shelves and drawers flew across the room. It was a mess and Hermione couldn't hear anything except screaming and exploding. This was her home. It was ten months after the battle and they were again attacking her home! A loud crack. Then another. More voices shouted and she could make out Harry amongst the crowd in her small kitchen.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice called out to her and just as she could make out flaming red hair, something hit her in the side. For just a moment, she stood still. It startled her that anything had passed her shield. Another wave of pain washed over her and she gasped at intensity of it, she lost balance and fell hard onto the ground. The voices screaming her name weren't clear anymore, it was like they hid behind a wall. Her eyes started to flatter and soon, everything around her was dark.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating for so long, but I had a lot going on with university so I just hadn't the time for it. But now, you get the longest chapter yet! :D And don't you worry - you'll see who jinxed Hermione. Not yet, but soon enough ;)

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

She couldn't feel much. It was like her body had gone completely numb and kept everything out. Even the slightest touch she could not feel, no breeze or drop of water. She wasn't able to see much either. It was like waking up in the middle of the night when there were only clouds across the sky, hiding the stars and the moon. Absolute darkness with no sign of light anywhere. Hermione felt isolated and like there was no soul anywhere near here, no human to talk to and no animal to touch. But she could hear. She could hear very clearly actually, it drove her mad. She could hear everything that happened around here, but she wasn't able to see those people speaking. She wasn't able to touch them or to feel them touching her. She felt... weirdly insular from everyone else. And hadn't she recognised most of the voices talking, she wouldn't even have known if she was safe or not.

She slept a lot. Hermione was only able to seperate the dreaming state from the awoken one because she could see in her dreams. When she woke up, she couldn't do it anymore and it frustrated her more than anything. She wanted to see the emotions on her friends' faces, the colour of their eyes, if the colours of the twins' robes clashed against their hair or if they actually had found some decently coloured ones. She missed the contrast of the dark black of Harry's hair and the bright green of his eyes. She missed the flaming Weasley red and made herself remember all the small differences between the unique hair colour of every Weasley: Ginny sported a slightly darker shade, more like a polished ruby than a flowering tulip. Ron's hair went more into the direction of orange, shimmering in sunlight. Bill was a mixture of the two and he obviously cared for his hair the most as it was neatly trimmed most of the time. Charlie had a shade similar to Ginny, but his hair almost always wasn't brushed or trimmed but still looked good. Arthur's and Molly's hair was also more orange than red, but darker than Ron's. The twins on the other side had the most firey, flaming red hair Hermione had ever seen. It made it impossible for the two of them to hide anywhere, anyone could spot them at once. Fred's hair was slightly less firey than George's, but more often than not stood up from his head and wouldn't stay flat at all.

It calmed her down to think of those small details. These little things had made it possible for the young witch to tell the twins apart, something not even Molly was capable of all the time. Hermione couldn't really blame her with seven kids to look after, but it still made her proud. There wasn't only the hair that gave the identities of the twins away, but also slight differences in their voices, their facial expressions, and their behaviour. While George's acting was mostly believable, Fred would always go slightly over board with it. His smile was a bit too friendly or his apology a bit too heartfelt. Hermione had explained all of this once to Ginny who ever since had been able to tell the twins apart, too. It had also proven useful as Hermione had developed a small crush on Fred during her fourth year. She wouldn't go all red and flustered when she met George on his own somewhere, even though that didn't happen too often. And she didn't become jealous when George went off to snog some girl - which on the other side happened a lot.

Hermione lost all feeling of time. She didn't know if it had been just a few days, weeks, or months since the attack. But she wanted to leave this darkness behind, she wanted to see something again. She wanted to see her friends, her surroundings, even the dumbest tv show seemed absolutely captivating by now. A book to hold in her hands, some good and warm food to eat! Funny enough, she never was hungry or thirsty or needed to go to the loo. Hermione assumed that there were catheters used for that, but then again - she was a witch and most likely at St. Mungo's so that wasn't too likely.

* * *

Something made her wake with a start. Something warm. Hermione tensed up and frantically tried to get the warmth of her - but the grip on her hand was firm and strong. Somebody held her hand and wasn't going to let go. Relaxing slightly, she tried adjusting her hand so that it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. She wasn't really successful at first, but then that somebody let go. She missed the warmth of the touch immediately. "Mione?" The voice cracked at word and she wanted nothing more than to nod. Frantically, she tried to move her head just a few centimeters but failed. It frustrated her more than ever before, when her friends had talked to her. When Ginny had talked to her about all those sleep-overs when they had talked about boys and kissing and all that, Hermione had tried with all her strength to smile. It hadn't worked then and it didn't work now.

His voice sounded different than she remembered. Hoarse, filled with despair and hope at the same time. "I hope you really just moved and I didn't just imagine things. Wouldn't be the first time, really." She could hear the smile through his words, but also the sorrow. It made her sad to hear him like this. She couldn't ever recall him sounding this troubled, confused, and desperate. He took her hand in his once more and the warmth of his touch washed over her. It relived her. It gave her hope that some day, she would see his face again, touch his arms again, and everything else she longed for. With sudden determination, Hermione gave it everything she could and squeezed his hand once more. It was only a slight touch, but she could feel him responding to it at once. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Hermione."

A few more wakes in the now greyish darkness later, Hermione started to feel more and more of her body. She could feel the blanket on her, the mattress beneath and the temperature of the room. Not being able to see anything also contributed to the fact that she now sensed someone rather than waiting for his touch or for him to speak. Different smells made their way up her nose to her brain, making it even easier for her to know who was visiting her. Most of the time, she was alone in her room. She assumed it at least because the people in the room were only ever talking to her or about her. It became clear to Hermione after a while that they weren't sure if she could actually hear them. But she didn't blame them at all, she herself didn't even know what this state was that she was in. She remembered stories of people that went into coma for years but had been aware of what was happening around them all the time. They had heard their family talking to them, heard them losing hope and growing more and more desperate. It took everything in her not to become desperate herself - she wanted to come out of this and live once more.

* * *

He hadn't visited her on his own yet. He wasn't sure if he would be able to see her laying in that hospital bed all on his own. The sheer sight of her made him want to punch someone in the face alongside crying in frustration. When he was honest to himself, he absolutely admired Cormac for his strength as he came by her room every single day after work and sometimes even slept next to her on a sofa or on the really uncomfortable chair. Fred had gone to stopping by every few days when George would make him and nobody else in the family could go. But today, he would have to see her alone. Just him and her, laying in that bed without any protection at all. Everyone else was working, Ginny at school, and his mother still had a house to look after just like Fleur. It wasn't busy in the shop at the moment, so George had practically forced his twin to leave it and floo over to St. Mungo's. "Somebody should be there, she doesn't have too many people looking after her. And Cormac said she is able to move some of her fingers now and reacts to touch." It was his jealousy that gave him enough strength to enter the room now. If Cormac was able to visit her every single day, he was able to see her if only for an hour!

Fred sat down next to her bed on the uncomfortable chair and simply looked at her. He had always admired her looks from distance while they had been at school and also when she had come by for dinner months ago - but now he could look at her closely without her asking if she had anything between her teeth or if her make-up was smudgy. Her hair looked duller than normally. Her face was a bit sunken in and there were dark circles underneath her eyes, but she still looked as beautiful as always. At least to him. He had never understood how nobody had noticed Hermione growing up right in front of their eyes, especially Ron and Harry. Ron. The sheer thought of his brother was enough to make Fred gloomy again. There hadn't been much contact ever since Ron had left the Burrow that night during the holidays and when he had come over for family dinner, they only made small talk. Of course their parents had caught up with everything, but nobody had told them exactly what had happened. Every one of them knew that Mrs Weasley had been suffering enough when Percy had left the family and didn't want to repeat the whole situation. Naturally, Ron had been absent when Cormac had visited just like himself - he couldn't stand imagine that that git was getting cosy with Hermione. The imagination of it disgusted Fred. But he endured the visits of the git at the Burrow as well as at his own flat when she had brought him with her once for dinner. He endured it for her sake. For her happiness.

Fred sighed and shook his head, turning his gaze away from her face on the hospital bed. It was no use being selfish now and wishing that she was still single and not dating someone - he should be glad that there was a man who took care of her and made her happy. Well, he assumed that Cormac made her happy because otherwise he would have some problems and differences with all the members of the Weasley family including Harry. It would be selfish of him to wish that she would wake up, not remember anything, and fall in love with him. Fred remembered that she had made George and him watch some stupid movie about a guy whose wife woke up in the hospital and didn't remember anything of the last eight years including their marriage. He had made her fall for him once more, marry him once more. For a few seconds, the Weasley contemplated this option - but he figured it wouldn't work. His whole family would be against it and it surely wouldn't go well with Cormac. Not that he cared much about that git's well-being, but he was her boyfriend after all. Fred sighed. He gently lifted Hermione's hand into his own and squeezed it slightly. "You know you have to wake up eventually, Mione, do you? You can't hide from all of us forever." The smile on his face wasn't completely sincere, it was tainted with the pain he had been hiding all this time. Fred had never been the person to show his feelings just like that in front of people, his twin was pretty much the only one who knew how he was feeling. But at times, also Harry and Ginny had been able to tell how he felt. Especially when it was about this girl with bushy brown hair.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Fred had never seen someone look so goddamn pretty. Her blue dress floated around her like it was the sea and she was the rock it tried to wash over but couldn't. There were other girls there, other very pretty girls. His date for example, Angelina looked really good tonight. Spectacular, in fact, but Fred didn't really have eyes for her. It didn't go unnoticed, too. "Oi mate! Better keep that oggling for yourself, wouldn't let Ron see that." He hadn't noticed Harry come up next to him and jumped, he felt cornered and caught at the same time. A slight blush began creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." Fred tried to defend himself but the amused grin on Harry's face told him at once that it wasn't working. "I don't really mind, you know. She's great." The blush deepened and the older Gryffindor didn't really know how to react to this. It was a weird conversation, Fred wasn't used to someone younger than him kind of giving his blessing for crushing on his friend.

He nervously stepped from one foot on the other while he kept on checking on the girl in the blue dress. He had developed this stupid little crush over the last summer and since she was now going out with Viktor Krum, Fred had grown more and more frustrated. How was he going to compete with an international Quidditch star?! He was an ickle sixth year at Hogwarts with the ambition of opening a joke shop. "She wouldn't mind. She doesn't care about status, just go and ask for a dance, mate." Apparently, his worries had been obvious - at least to Harry - but his blush still deepened. It now sported a crimson colour which clashed horribly with his hair, but Fred had other concerns right now. He looked at the Potter boy who looked at him in an encouraging way and then back to Hermione who was still dancing with Viktor. Angelina wouldn't miss him either, she was dancing with George and looked more than happy. It was common knowledge that she had a crush on him and that he liked her too.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Harry. Don't tell - Ron, especially not Ron!" Fred's voice sounded panicked at the thought of his brother. He knew what kind of fits and tantrums Ron could throw, he had experienced them live at the Burrow. Ron was the youngest brother of the Weasleys, he had always gotten the clothes of his older brothers and had to endure talks about Charlie and Bill who were already doing so much good and were successfull. It had been harder on him than on the twins, Fred knew that. Fred knew that his brother was possessive, especially about his friends. It had been easier for him and George, they had always had each other to go to and they shared this kind of bond none of his other brothers had. But Fred also thought that his brother should start to grow up now. He was fourteen now, just a year from his OWLs and able to accept responsiblity for his actions. He couldn't rely on his nestling status anymore, at least in the eyes of the twins. Fred had realised that Ron also liked Hermione more than just a friend but it was crystal clear to him as well that it would take Ron years to admit it.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Don't get your wand in a twist, Freddie. Your secret is safe with me - but I'd prefer you over Ron anytime." He smiled, winked, and then left in the direction of Ginny and Neville. Fred simply stared after him, wondering how on earth this whole conversation had just occured or if he simply dreamed it. Somehow, Angelina appeared next to him out of nothing and Fred jumped once more. "Are you going to stare at her all night or what?!"

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

She could feel a slight touch on her hand, someone touched her as if she was too easy to break. It wasn't a feeling she was too familiar with, not at the moment at least. Harry, Ginny, and most of the others held her hand tightly in theirs as if she would let go at any moment. She liked being hold like that, it reminded her that there was someone out there, desperate for her to return to them. Cormac would hold her hand in a strong grip as if she was the last thing holding him from falling. It almost hurt her but she interpreted this as his way of showing her that he wouldn't leave her alone. That he was still by her side even though times were tough and they hadn't been dating for too long.

This tender touch was new too her. Hermione remembered that the twins hadn't shown up a lot. It was normally George who would talk a bit to her about the shop, how things were going good for them and that they had thought about opening a shop in Hogsmeade as well. His voice was always calming her, reminding her that the world went on without her and that there was actually some good out there. Something to make the people laugh, to make things easier for everyone. She felt so proud of the boys even though she still disapproved of their choice not to finish school. Not that they had needed their NEWTs, the two of them were clever had proven that time and time again!

But Hermione missed the sound of Fred. Not only him talking to her, but also the sound of him walking, his footsteps echoing in the small kitchen of the apartment. Murmuring about something at the shop quietly to himself, sighing as he sat down on a couch or chair. She hadn't known that you could miss somebody solely by the sounds they made or the way they moved their hands while talking or their sometimes horrible fashion choices. Hermione missed the sight of Cormac as well, she wanted to touch him again and to lay next to him on that blanket in the park, staring at the night sky. It had probably been the best date she had ever had, but then again - she hadn't had too many. The young witch simply hoped that she could experience something like that just once more.

Slowly, while a soothing voice spoke to her, Hermione drifted off to sleep once more. She lay on that blanket again, staring at the sky full of stars above her and just admiring the sheer beauty of it. Next to her was someone, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him properly. The starry night was just too pretty. His hand found hers and she felt that wary touch once more, not the strong grip of Cormac's hand. It surprised her but she didn't withdraw her hand. It felt good. It felt... right. Hermione could feel the person next to her move and slender arms wrapped themselves around her. She saw the red hair that tickled her neck and she smiled.


End file.
